


You got me at the speed of light

by lericis



Category: The Saturdays
Genre: F/F, Girl Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lericis/pseuds/lericis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was something very common for the two girls to hold each other’s hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me at the speed of light

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the story are real people, but everything else is fictional.  
> I got the title from the song "Do What You Want With Me" by The Saturdays.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, so any feedback would be appreciated!

It was something very common for the two girls to hold each other’s hands. Even though all five of them were always pretty close, people could tell it was different between Frankie and Mollie. Mostly because it didn’t seem like they noticed what they were doing, it just sort of happened. Holding hands during a music video, walking hand in hand on the street, or even walking out of stage holding hands when it didn’t really look like it was something they were supposed to be doing since they were the only ones doing it; it was almost like they had magnets that pulled them together.

Frankie noticed something was wrong when all five girls were leaving a club on a Friday night and Mollie didn’t take her outstretched hand; she pretended she hadn’t seen it while turning around and laughing at something Vanessa had said. The short-haired girl tried to ignore it, though, telling herself she was being paranoid since they were drunk anyway and Mollie probably just hadn’t noticed it.

-

The next day, the girls were all meeting for lunch and when Mollie didn’t take her usual spot by Frankie’s side, it didn’t go unnoticed by any of the girls. Frankie couldn’t stop thinking about the previous night, and she thought she was being silly by overthinking what had happened, but now she knew something was wrong and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Before the previous day, the girls hadn’t seen each other for a week and Frankie wondered what could have happened in those seven days that was making her best friend act different around her.

Really, Mollie had a reason to do it. Being away from all her friends for a whole week gave her a lot of time to think about her life, and she happened to figure out some things she wasn’t really sure how to feel about. Like the fact that she had a big crush on her best friend, for example. To be honest with herself, she had known that for some time now and was just shrugging it off as some silly crush, but being alone with nothing to do for seven days made her realize it wasn’t so simple. She liked Frankie a lot, but was pretty sure the girl didn’t feel the same way about her; of course they were very close, but that’s just how best friends are supposed to be, right? So she came up with a plan. It was simple, she just had to stop acting so coupley with the other girl and that stupid crush of hers would go away in no time, she was sure of it.

It was easier said than done. The previous night had been hell for her; while Mollie is known for being more touchy feely than usual when she’s drunk, Frankie gets even more flirty, so that certainly didn’t help when she was trying to control herself around the other girl. Now, looking over to where Frankie was, she saw the questioning look her best friend was giving her. The girl was frowning, and Mollie resisted the urge to just get up from her sit and kiss away the cute wrinkles on the brunette’s forehead.

It was Una, who was sitting by Mollie’s right side and observing the two girls since Mollie walked in, that decided to say something, “Hey, everything okay?” she said quietly so the other girls couldn’t hear her. It wasn’t normal for Mollie and Frankie not to be sitting side by side, but it was even weirder that the two weren’t talking to each other.

The blonde forced a smile and answered, “What do you mean? Everything’s fine,” she knew Una wasn’t stupid, but hoped the girl wouldn’t ask too many questions. She hadn’t told anyone about how she was feeling and she didn’t even know how to say it.

She didn’t buy it. Sure, like Una would believe that when Mollie wouldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat and was clearly avoiding making eye contact with her best friend. “Really? You’ve been avoiding her since last night; did you guys have a fight?”

“No, we- I just- I’m just very confused about something,” she confessed, trying not to give away so much about the situation.

“You know you can talk to me, right? Whatever it is that’s happening between you two, I’m sure you’re going to be okay. You’re inseparable; it’s crazy not seeing you two attached by the hip all the time,” she said with a wink, trying to cheer up the blonde. Mollie was usually a joyful person, always smiling and joking around. Today, though, she was pretty quiet and Una realized that for the girl to be like this, it must be something serious.

Mollie smiled softly and gave her friend a side hug, “I know. Thanks, babe.” 

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly for Frankie and Mollie, the brunette easily becoming annoyed by her best friend’s actions, since she couldn’t recall doing anything that could have possibly upset the blonde. She couldn’t deny that she was jealous when, turning around to pour herself some water, she saw Mollie hugging Una. Unlike the blonde, Frankie had already come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on her best friend; she hadn’t told anyone, but she didn’t try to hide it either. Obviously, it wasn’t nice being so close to her all the time and not being able to have her the way she really wanted to, but that was better than not having her at all; now that they weren’t even talking, she was pretty sure she was going crazy. 

The girls had gone to the restaurant in two cars; Una with Rochelle, since Una had slept over at her house the previous night, Vanessa with Frankie because the first just didn’t enjoy driving, while Mollie had gotten a cab. Una knew it was none of her business, but she was also aware of the fact that both Frankie and Mollie were too stubborn and probably weren’t going to talk anytime soon. When everyone decided it was time to leave, she decided to give a little push, “Vanessa, why don’t you come with us? Mollie can go with Frankie, so neither of them will have to go alone,” she said, already pulling the girl’s arm towards the car without waiting for an answer. 

While Vanessa looked confused, Mollie knew what her friend was trying to do and she shot her a pleading look, but Una didn’t even care. When she looked at Frankie, the girl was staring at her. “It’s okay, I can just get a cab, don’t worry,” she said, giving her a small smile.

Frankie wasn’t letting her go that easy, though, “Actually, would you like to come to my house? I’ve missed spending time with you, you know. We could watch movies and eat junk food,” she offered, grinning at her friend and hoping she wouldn’t say no to her despite her latter actions.

“Yeah, sounds great, I’ve missed you too,” answered the blonde nervously. She didn’t even last two days. What a shame, Mollie King.  
In her defense, she’d say Frankie cheated when she smiled at her like that.

-

When they got to Frankie’s house, the brunette led them to her bedroom and asked if Mollie didn’t want to change into something more comfortable, to which the blonde answered yes. She didn’t know what to do when, after throwing a t-shirt and sweatpants at her, Frankie took off her dress and started browsing through her closet just in her bra and panties. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked many times; they had to share dressing rooms after all, but there was something different about this time. Mollie knew how she felt about the other girl now; it wasn’t just Frankie, her best friend, it was Frankie, her crush, taking off her clothes in front of her. When the brunette finally got dressed, she couldn’t decide if she was sad or relieved that the torture was over.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Frankie asked and didn’t miss the blush in the other girl’s cheek.

“Uh, sure. You can go to the living room, I’ll be right out,” she said, avoiding eye contact now and mentally kicking herself for staring at her friend.

-

Twenty minutes later, the girls were in the living room; Mollie was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her lap while Frankie was browsing through her stack of movies near the TV with her back to the girl.

“What about Black Swan?” she asked Mollie, but her friend didn’t answer. She turned around and snapped her fingers in front of the blonde, who was staring off into space, “Mollie?!”

“What? I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

Frankie decided she’d had enough and that she had the right to know why was her best friend acting so weird around her. With a sigh, she put down the movie she was holding on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with her friend, taking her hands and forcing the girl to face her, “Babe, what’s wrong? Since yesterday at the club you’ve been avoiding me and now you’re so distracted, it’s like you’re not even here. Is it something that I did?”

Oh, Mollie wasn’t expecting that. Knowing that she made the girl think she had done something wrong made her feel like crap, and she realized she owed her best friend an explanation, “No, absolutely not! You’re perfect, Frankie, and I’m sorry that I made you feel like it was your fault. It’s just that I have a lot on my mind right now and-“ she stopped, realizing she had said too much and now her friend would definitely ask questions.

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” Frankie said quietly, drawing circles with her thumb on the back of her friend’s hands without even realizing it.

The blonde didn’t know what to do. Being so close to Frankie at the moment made her think she could confess what she was feeling, but she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. She knew she would have to say it, though, sooner or later; taking a deep breath and praying that she was making the right decision, the girl started talking, “Look, I was ignoring you, but I had- have a reason to do it. I was just trying not to ruin what we have, you know? You are my best friend, Frankie. This past week gave me a lot of time to think about everything that’s happening in my life, and I realized something that could change everything about us. I guess what I’m trying to say is that, um, I like you. As in more than my best friend; a lot more, actually.” Mollie was looking down now, afraid to meet her friend’s eyes.

“Oh, babe,” the brunette said softly, bringing her right hand under Mollie’s chin, forcing her to look up. She could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and she reached up and brushed them off with the pad of her thumbs, “You’re not ruining anything, trust me. I have to admit, you were very brave for doing the thing that I didn’t have the guts to do until now. Thanks for that,” she was smirking now, seeing that Mollie understood what she meant because the girl looked pretty shocked. 

“You mean… you-?” Mollie said and the brunette just nodded; her smile couldn’t get any bigger. The tears were running down both girls’ cheeks freely now, but this time it was because they were just too damn happy.

Frankie looked like she was thinking about something for a moment and then said, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time now.”

“Wanted to do wha-“ Mollie didn’t get to finish her sentence when the other girl closed the distance between them and a pair of soft lips met hers. She was pretty sure her chest was about to explode. The way Frankie’s lips moved against hers as she felt a hand being placed on the back of her neck was making her think she had died and gone to heaven.

Finally being able to do the one thing she had craved for months felt amazing, Frankie realized. From that moment, kissing Mollie was her new favorite thing to do. Breaking the kiss, she lovingly placed a series of small kisses on the other girl’s lips. Mollie laughed nervously, not knowing what to do now that she had the girl she wanted in her arms.

Still very close to the blonde’s face and with both arms wrapped around her neck, Frankie asked, “Mollie King, would you like to be my girlfriend?” It wasn’t too soon, really. Even if she had just found out about how the girl felt about her, she’d waited enough already; she just wanted Mollie to be hers.

The answer she got was Mollie throwing herself at her, making them fall back on the couch and a scream of “Yes!” on her face. Well, if that wasn’t a good enough response, she didn’t know what it was.

-

Two hours later, both girls were lying on the couch, spooning. Frankie was the big spoon, her left arm draped across her girlfriend’s waist as they held hands. After hearing a light snore, the girl lifted her head to watch her girlfriend; she was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face. After kissing her cheek, Frankie dropped her head back down, squeezed Mollie’s hand and pulled the girl’s body a little bit closer against hers, sighing as she closed her eyes. If kissing Mollie was her favorite thing in the world, holding her hand was definitely the second.


End file.
